Souls
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: ¿Por qué el mundo se empeña en separarnos? simplemente ¿Por qué no somos iguales?


_**Dedicado especialmente para Kato Banko.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Shaman king no me pertenece._

**One shot.**

**.**

**Souls.**

**.**

**-Flash back-**

-Te amo-susurró esperando que nadie mas escuchara aquella conversación.

En silencio solo sus miradas recorrían una vez mas las facciones. Sonreían de vez en cuando seguros de que solo ellos podrían saber sobre aquella relación.

-Igual yo…- contestó dejándolo algo entusiasmado y triste.

**-Fin del flash back-**

Después de varios amaneceres se decía que aquel joven se encontraba listo para desposarse con alguien que estuviera a su altura, sin querer estarlo este se rehusó a aceptar alguna de las adolecentes que su padre le ponía enfrente. Con voz resonante y directa Ren Tao excluyó algunos de sus miedos para enfrentarlo y decirle "que si esta en edad el no deseaba unirse en matrimonio".

-¡Tienes que casarte!-ordenó el padre de aquel chico mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no lo deseas?-preguntó una tercera persona entrando a aquella amplia habitación.

-Madre…-susurró bajando un poco la cabeza. Era difícil enfrentarlos pero la presión de escoger a alguien lo desgastaba poco a poco.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos como muchas veces a través de su corta vida, volvió a mirarlos y sentencio…

-No lo hare-

No le era fácil hacer aquello ya que el carácter de su padre no le era tan diferente al suyo. Después de un par de segundos, este dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin volver a observar a su enfurecido padre.

Con el paso del tiempo se decidió no volverle a insistir más, pero a cambio de eso aquel joven tendría que dejar las tierras del dominio de su padre. Ren Tao era una persona que difícilmente cambiaba de opinión una vez tomada y así fue, poco después abandono aquel lugar dejando aquel rastro que solo un hijo podía dejar.

-¿Puedo preguntar hacia donde nos dirigimos?-habló aquel espíritu que por años fue su acompañante.

-Luego sabrás…-

Su viaje no fue muy largo ya que cerca de donde partieron lo esperaba con anterioridad aquella joven quien probablemente le pudiera solucionar sus problemas. Al llegar al lugar, no tuvo que buscarla ya que esperaba en el sitio acordado con anticipación.

-¿Ella?-preguntó Bason observándola detenidamente.

-Ella…- sentencio con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Que pretendían? Por más vueltas que le daba vueltas, aquel espíritu no encontraba respuestas, hasta que aquella joven acercándose lentamente le sonreía a Ren y este disimuladamente le correspondía.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Jeanne viéndolo fijamente e intuyendo inseguridad en su mirada.

-Si- susurró

Una conversación sobre el pasado de los jóvenes se prolongo hasta tarde dejando aun más confundido a aquel espíritu que solo podía limitarse a escuchar ya que sabía perfectamente que su opinión no era valida. Al término Jeanne puso a su disposición una habitación temporal hasta que se decidiera el futuro de Ren.

Pasaba más de la media noche y ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, en la oscuridad Bason tuvo la valentía de enfrentar y hablar con Ren.

-¿Disculpe, ella que hace aquí?-preguntó haciéndolo sentarse.

-Va a ser mi esposa-aquellos ojos desviaron la mirada ocultando algo mas que vergüenza ante su espíritu acompañante.

El silencio inundo el lugar por varias horas, por un momento esa respuesta se la había imaginado antes pero estaba seguro de que era solo una equivocación.

-¿Por qué ella?-

-Porque al volver con mi padre, seguro que la aceptara-

Aquella respuesta no fue más que una simple escusa para Bason, quien observaba como el chico seguía con la mirada baja. Por un tiempo trató de pensar, pensar en como podría llegar a eso ¿era realmente amor? O ¿solo afecto que con el tiempo se disfrazo en cariño o pasión? ¿Pasión? ¿En que estaba pensando?

"-¡No!-"pensó el espíritu "-No puede ser"

La noche la pasó en vela e igual transcurrieron los siguientes días, después se tomo una decisión que al poco tiempo se llevó a cabo.

-Esta todo listo-le habló un señor de edad avanzada a Jeanne, mientras que esta admiraba el paisaje que le ofrecía el jardín de la vivienda.

-Bien…-dijo sonriendo y volteando hacia Ren

Aquella sonrisa no era mas que un indicio de una alegría que con el tiempo pudiera llegar a ser falsa, Ren le correspondió el gesto con disimulo y partieron hacia el interior de la residencia, entretanto Bason solo se detenía a mirar como aquella pareja gozaba de una falsa felicidad. De eso estaba seguro.

Al día siguiente varias personas fueron invitadas a la ceremonia, entre conocidos, familiares y amigos se llenó un pequeño salón revestido para ocasión especial. Al centro una pequeña mesa y detrás de ella la persona que se encargaría de unirlos civilmente, para después con el tiempo los padres de este pudieran organizar algo religioso.

Pasaron los minutos y con ellos se presento Jeanne haciendo gala de un vestido de noche echo especialmente para el evento, detrás de ella se encontraba Marco y con él una soledad que solo ella pudo producir…pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? si solo los unía el eterno amor de él y los separaban mas que un mundo cosas. Poco después apareció Ren Tao y con el su espíritu acompañante llevando consigo algo de confusión.

-¿Empezamos?-preguntó el juez

-…-ninguno de los dos contestó con palabras, solo con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Aquella persona comenzó leyendo un par de líneas antes de llamarlos, al término continuó con sus nombres haciendo una pequeña reverencia entre cada uno.

En el ambiente se dejaba respirar confusión, tristeza y hasta dolor, solo que el dueño de cualquier sentimiento lo ocultaba tanto, que jamás pudieran imaginar quien seria. Al paso de una hora aquellos jóvenes quedaron unidos ante la ley, los presentes observaban como entre los dos existía una emoción que solo ellos podían identificar.

-Ahora…-dijo Jeanne haciendo una pausa para luego proseguir-Podemos hablar con tus padres-

-Si-respondió Ren algo inseguro.

¿Inseguro? Él no sabia porque, ya que eso era lo que quería para poder regresar y que ellos lo aceptaran. Jeanne era una joven a la cual admitirían con facilidad, no se opondrían y no existiría ningún tipo de problema. Pero… ¿Por qué sentía eso?

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó en voz baja aquel espíritu un poco preocupado al verlo distante.

Ren al escucharlo, solo sacudió un poco la cabeza y volver completamente a la realidad, lo volteo a ver disimuladamente y embozó lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si Bason… estoy bien-dio media vuelta y caminó hacia un par de conocidos que se encontraban cerca de la entrada.

Solo una mirada basto para que él entendiera… "Ren ya no era el mismo". Salió de aquel lugar dispuesto a pensar ¿De verdad estaba enamorado de la joven o solo era para obedecer a sus padres?

En toda la noche Bason no encontró tal respuesta, pero sirvió para poder reflexionar acerca de la relación que llevaron.

Al día siguiente todo parecía tranquilo, menos en el cuarto de los recién casados ya ahí era donde la pasión de estar con alguien, comenzaba a surgir.

-Quiero estar contigo-sentenció la joven ladeando la cabeza y bajando la mirada.

-Yo…-habló Ren sin poder terminar ya que los delgados dedos de la joven cubrían la salida de sus palabras.

El siguiente acto lo cometió él, sus manos empezaban a envolver delicadamente el cuerpo de la chica haciendo de esto un afectuoso abrazo para enseguida poder acariciar la blanca espalda cubierta por la fina tela, ella acercó su rostro un poco para enseguida quedar unidos en un beso.

Mientras este buscaba alguna forma de desenvolver el cuerpo de Jeanne, ella simplemente disfrutaba de palpar aquellos músculos del abdomen para después despojarlo de la ropa tal y como él lo hacia.

Aquel acto se iba consumiendo a cada segundo, mientras que afuera de la habitación se ocultaba aquel espíritu que con oír la agitada respiración de la joven se enfurecía cada vez más hasta no poder.

-¡Basta!-gritó Bason haciéndose presente a un lado de ellos.

La pareja quedo sorprendida ante tal aparición, Ren al escucharlo dio media vuelta hasta darle la espalda. Jeanne al verlo sintió vulnerabilidad ya que destacaba escasa vestimenta portando solo la ropa interior, ella rápidamente recogió lo que anteriormente le habían quitado y cubrió su cuerpo.

-Usted no puede hacerme esto señorito-protestó acercándose mas a Ren.

-¿Por qué no?-gritó para después voltear y verlo directamente a los ojos.

En su rostro escurrían unas pequeñas gotas, su visión se nublo para luego cerrar los ojos. Ya lo había pensado antes pero hasta ahora enfrentaba su temor "hablar directamente con él"

-No podemos…-

-¡Lo amo!-interrumpió el espíritu.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿porque si solo era una simple alma, lo quería? Jeanne observaba como Bason casi le rogaba y como Ren lloraba cada vez más. No podía…simplemente no podía escucharlos, entonces… ¿Qué había sido lo de hace rato?

De un momento a otro la chica salió del lugar casi corriendo, dejándolos completamente solos.

-No podemos estar juntos-sentenció Ren

-¿Por qué?-preguntó haciendo una pausa antes de seguir-¿Por qué solo soy un espíritu y usted no?-

-Exacto-contestó

Estaban tanto tiempo estando juntos, que se hacia difícil que no surgiera algo entre aquellos dos. El pelinegro cerró los ojos mientras que su acompañante solo pensaba.

-Usted dijo en el pasado que sentía lo mismo que yo-

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la solución?-dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano-¡Dímela!-gritó

Bason solo bajo la cabeza, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?...su cabeza daba vueltas, tenia que encontrar una solución a todo esto.

La noche empezó a caer, y con ella la incertidumbre, Ren llevaba toda la tarde encerrado y Bason se encontraba en el jardín, sin querer compañía, ni hablar. Jeanne llorosa se acerco a la puerta, preguntó y golpeándola un par d veces, espero unos minutos pero no encontró ni una señal de estuviera interesado en abrir. Fue cuando decidió dejarlo por un momento en paz.

En toda la noche nadie pudo conciliar el sueño como veces pasadas y al amanecer aquel espíritu estaba dispuesto a entablar otra conversación y dejarlo ir.

Fue directamente hasta la puerta donde observo a la chica tratando de abrirla.

-Me preocupa, en toda la noche no salió- susurró sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Al lograr su objetivo, vio como todo se encontraba en orden, menos él… Ren Tao se encontraba tirado en el suelo rodeado de una gran cantidad de sangre. Las miradas apuntaron hacia una lanza que anteriormente se encontraba colocada en la pared sirviendo como adorno de aquel lugar.

-¡¿Que hiso?!-gritó Bason mientras se acercaba a él

Desde lejos, Jeanne solo observaba como el espíritu lloraba su partida. Dio media vuelta y corrió a buscar algo de ayuda mientras que en el sitio se podía sentir desconsuelo.

-Solo así podíamos estar juntos…-

Al escuchar las palabras, levanto la mirada y volteando sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?...-preguntó

-Un mundo nos separaba-

Durante un par de horas se prolongo la conversación, haciéndola cada vez más agradable…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota:** Fue algo corto, pero tengo mas pendientes…jajaja creo k pudo estar mas largo u.u ah! y perdonen por el ingenioso titulo T.T no se me ocurrio otra cosa.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
